


Extra Credit

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Eden have had some previous encounters and they still have a few things they want to teach each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

It had been a couple months since she’d been brought to the Company and Eden was a full blown agent now. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, making sure her gun wasn’t visible under her leather jacket and grabbed her bag, leaving her temporary apartment to meet Mr. Bennet for coffee.

She scoffed to herself, “ _Mr. Bennet…_ ” She had been a good girl after their night together in her first week of training but it hadn’t been easy. Every time she looked at the man, she was undressing him in her mind and it was probably mostly this test of willpower that got her through her agent training so quickly. Of course, he never mentioned it again but she could tell by the way she caught him watching her sometimes that he remembered it quite well.

He’d called her to meet him this morning to go over her new assignment and she was excited. This agent thing seemed to suit her well, surprisingly. Even if she did want to have an affair with her boss…

“Eden.” Noah stood up and pulled out her chair for her when she entered the café. “Have a seat.”

She blinked and smiled at him wondering what had gotten into him. Pulling out chairs… that was not Company policy. Eden laughed to herself, “Obviously I was going to sit, Mr. Bennet. I don’t need to be told.”

Noah brushed off her remark and went straight into discussing a dangerous special that he needed her to bring in. It would take her particular ability because the guy had some kind of explosive power he didn’t know how to control or something to that effect. Eden was really having a hard time paying attention because Mr. Bennet seemed to be wearing a new cologne and that shade of blue he was wearing looked particularly good on him. She stared, wondering how he had found a shirt that matched his eyes and how it was possible that a person’s eyes could be that deep, intense blue.

“… you understand, Eden?”

She nodded, watching his mouth and wetting her lips with her tongue.

“Good. Now, come with me.” He stood up, straightening his tie and leaving a tip on the table for the waitress.

She watched him get up, those impossibly long legs, that suit... and the body underneath it... She shook her head and stood, following him out to the car and stared blankly as he opened the passenger door for her. Why was he acting like this? He went around and got into the driver's seat, sitting silently for a moment. She turned to him after he buckled his seat belt and asked, “Is something going on that I should know about? Because you’ve been acting strangely today.”

“Strangely? Hmm… I don’t think so, Eden.” He pulled out of the parking lot and drove, focused and in control as always. It was frustrating the hell out her. Finally, he pulled into an industrial zone and parked. Eden looked around at the surrounding buildings and warehouses, noticing how very deserted it was. At first she thought maybe this was where the special was hiding but after Noah had turned off the car he neither spoke nor made any move to get out.

He unbuckled his seat belt and hers, then lightly touched her chin, turning her face to look at him. Eden sighed at yet another unnecessary move from him. She’d been gaping at him all day, hadn’t he noticed?

“We need to discuss a few things, Eden.”

Eden stilled. She felt her heart beat faster and thought to herself that she was in trouble. He was going to tell her he’d noticed the way she’d been looking at him and that the time they slept together was a mistake. She opened her mouth to tell him how sorry she was, that it would never happen again. That she’d do anything if he wouldn’t fire her. She couldn’t go back to the life she had before. Not now. She finally had something that made her life make sense. But he interrupted her before she spoke.

“I care about you. Deeply. More than I should, perhaps,” He put a finger over her mouth as she opened it to speak again. “I know I shouldn’t because I’m supposed to be in charge of you; I took you under my wing, trained you, made you into what you are. It should be a professional relationship. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Eden simply nodded, still not entirely sure where he was going with this.

He adjusted his glasses, “The thing is, I can’t stop thinking about you. The night we… well, let’s just say that I don’t know how much longer I can go without that happening again. I think we both understand. You’re a bright young woman, and I’ve seen the way that you look at me.”

She opened her mouth again and he stopped her once more. This time by pressing his lips to hers, placing a hand behind her head, guiding her mouth to meet his easier.

A moan escaped her lips and she kissed back hard. She had been wanting to do that for quite some time and it was like a well opened up within her. A small groan escaped his lips too and it nearly caused her to jump into his lap, and she would have if it weren’t for the car’s bucket seats.

He chuckled softly at her reaction, well aware of what she wanted. He never would have risked having this ‘discussion’ with her if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. He slid his hands down her body, expertly removing her jacket and doing away with her gun without breaking the kiss, caressing her small breasts through her shirt once the extra layer was out of the way, loving the way she practically purred under his touch. Eventually, he had to break from the kiss to get a breath of air.

“Oh, Eden… I’m sorry we waited so long…” His cock strained against his pants and he felt that maybe if he undid his belt it might relieve some of the pressure. As he reached down, Eden took advantage of the situation and helped him remove the belt with tiny, precise fingers. He groaned, wanting to feel those fingers around his erection and involuntarily thrusted his hips towards them. She didn’t wait, just resumed kissing him, flicking her tongue over his, trying to convey her wants as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air and grinning up at him through a haze of lust.

“Oh, God… Mr. Bennet. Why didn’t you let on sooner? You know I wouldn’t have resisted you.”

He stared at her, blinking. “I think you should just call me Noah now.” He reached for her again, squeezing those perfect, tiny breasts and feeling the hardened nipples through her shirt, teasing with his thumbs.

Eden moaned, feeling the wetness spreading between her legs and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, leaning in closer to him. She slid a small hand inside his opened pants, grasping him with fingers shaking from arousal. He was so big. So hard. So beautiful. It took everything she had to keep her movements slow and controlled.

Noah grunted, thrusting into her hand, fluid beginning to leak out from the tip. Eden didn’t know how long she could possibly tease him but she was going to try. She didn't want this moment to end. She swirled her fingertips in the fluid and rubbed it over the head, stroking gently, but firmly. He wanted to tell her to stop, that he’d come in her hand if she kept this up but he had finally lost control of the situation and just let his eyes close, a slave to his senses.

Eden gasped, writhing in the seat some more before leaning further into his lap. He knew what she was about to do and he moaned, wanting so much to tell her to wait but couldn’t make the words come out. She flicked her tongue over his length, up and down, swirling around, very pleased with the sounds coming from Noah. He tangled his hands in her hair, caressing it to keep from pushing her head and just allowing her to do what she wanted.

She finally took him into her mouth, as much as she could bear, and he held her tighter. Oh, that mouth… if anyone had a talent of the mouth it was Eden. In more ways than one. Noah groaned loudly, hoping he wouldn’t come immediately. He wanted to enjoy this. Why, oh why had he waited so long? It was too much… She bobbed up and down on him, using her hand to compensate for what her mouth couldn’t cover. He watched, at bursting point as she worked on him. She seemed impossibly small and he felt like a giant. A giant ready to explode into that beautiful, small, perfect mouth.

“Eden! …” He tried to warn her but it was too late. He came hard, pouring himself into her pretty mouth in glorious bursts. She moaned, swallowing and licking her lips and smiled up at him. “Oh, God… Eden… I…” he panted out breathlessly, trying to apologize.

She simply put a finger to his mouth to quiet him and that gesture was everything she needed to tell him without saying a single word.


End file.
